


Coming Back to My Own Body

by HetaCon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Ukai Keishin, Sawamura Daichi is a Good Significant Other, Trans Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: Suga find himself having a severely dysphoric day and pushes himself too much during practice. Daichi is a good boyfriend.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Coming Back to My Own Body

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 927
> 
> Warning: Mentions of vomit (but not described), gender dysphoria, Suga's chest is referred to as breasts at the end

Practice today was the same as usual and usually Suga would handle it fine. Today though was an issue and he wasn’t keen on letting anyone know about it.

Running wasn’t something Suga pushed extremely hard on. It was important and he still put in effort when they had to do it but if anyone was to push themselves on running, Hinata and Kageyama beat the rest of them by a long shot. Today though, Suga was the first one behind them, his lungs and legs burning as he kept going. It distracted from the presence of his sports bra.

The rest of practice didn’t go smoothly either, as in Suga was pushing himself harder than he ever typically would. He honestly was so bruised and banged up from the effort that he would probably rival Noya in the morning. If it meant he felt like himself, it was worth it.

And it was worth it until it wasn’t. As soon as Ukai called for the end of practice, Suga couldn’t bring himself to drink any of his water, barely managing to make it to the doors before he puked. His throat could now be added to the list of body parts that felt like they were on fire.

“Hey hey!” Daichi yelled out as Suga registered him rushing over, grabbing his shoulders. “Guys, we need some water over here!”

Suga tried desperately to shake his head but Daichi made him despite his protests, getting him to sit down on the steps for a few minutes.

Daichi’s lips pressed gently into Suga’s temple before he headed back into the gym, talking with Ukai for no more than a minute. When he came back, he was helping Suga stand up.

“C’mon, coach said we can get changed and leave,” Daichi told him softly before turning to the gym again, shouting out a “Night guys, see you tomorrow!” to the rest of the team.

“But clean up, we have to-“

“No, you’re not going to do that. What you are going to do is walk with me to the club room, get changed, and let me walk you to my house,” Daichi told him sternly.

Suga leaned heavily into Daichi’s shoulder, sighing. “Fine..”

There was little more resistance that Daichi scolded him for besides Suga trying to put his binder back on when he clearly wasn’t breathing well but still, Suga felt shitty regardless of whether or not his boyfriend was reprimanding him. He felt too off-kilter for Daichi’s concern for him to really register either and by the time Daichi had let him in to his house, Suga nearly collapsed into Daichi’s bed, wanting nothing more than to start crying if practice hadn’t wiped him out so much.

The bed dipped beside Suga and he felt a hand gently rubbing over his back.

“Mmphh,” was all Suga mumbled into the comforter.

Daichi chuckled.

“Alright now, will you tell me what’s going on? What happened today? I’m all for pushing yourself during practice but Suga, it’s not good if you push yourself to the point of throwing up and you know this.”

Silence filled the room as Daichi waited for Suga to look at him and respond. Suga didn’t think he could make eye contact though as the shame started to seep in.

“It’s nothing, I just pushed myself too hard. I’m an idiot, I won’t do it again, end of story,” he answered, trying to push up only for Daichi to push him back down.

“That’s not cutting it, you and I both know you’re lying.”

A heavy sigh left Suga’s mouth as he curled up in on himself, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “It was the only thing that made me feel like a guy, I needed it, I couldn’t stop myself,” he muttered out, closing his eyes as if doing so would mean he wouldn’t have to deal with the issue.

Daichi’s hand on Suga back moved to cup his cheek. “You know you can’t do that, right? You can’t do this to your body, you need to be mindful of how much you push yourself.”

“It feels crappy without it,” Suga says, voice cracking as he takes a shuttering breath, the tears finally spilling over.

“Hey hey, come here,” Daichi murmurs kindly, scooping Suga up and hugging his curled up form. “You are gorgeous, you are exactly who you’re meant to be. No one can take that away from you, you are my handsome Koushi and you always will be, don’t you ever forget that.”

Suga starts to sob and he clings to Daichi’s shirt, burying his face pitifully into Daichi’s neck as he feels himself crash and break down. Daichi just holds him closer.

Eventually, Suga’s breathing evens out and he can finally really breath again, the tight twisting in his chest finally loosening up as Daichi rests his head over Suga’s, his nose nuzzling gently into (surprisingly) soft silver hair.

“You’re so unbelievably handsome, I love you with all my heart Sugawara Koushi,” Daichi mutters out and Suga feels himself smiling the tiniest bit.

“Promise?” Suga asks just above a whisper, afraid to break the quiet and calm that’s finally settled over him.

“Mhm.”

Suga nods and hugs Daichi more, moving Daichi’s head to let it rest on his breast.

Daichi gently places a kiss over his heart and Suga feels like his body has come back to him again.


End file.
